Searching for You
by Salorgirl
Summary: You know when you are at the brink of leaving everything even though they never cared for you in the first place. I know, I've been there. Flames are welcomed


Hello everyone! I know I haven't been updated a lot of my stories. I've been in a huge writer's block since after Thanksgiving with two of my stories. Well I hope you enjoy this story.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**_

Dear diary,

Hey it's me again. My old boring self that no one notices me. _(She sighs)_ Sometimes I wished I had a better family than this. My parents only care about themselves and Akane. They don't what I'm capable of, they never known about me, nor do they give me the same respect as Akane gets. Oh, I got to go my mom is going to yells at me again.

Serena Tsukino

"SERENA!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Give me a second," she replied.

Serena was walking down the stairs, when she saw her parents and her sisters sitting on the couch waiting for her to arrive in the living room. Her father, Kenji, turned off the television when Serena came into the room.

"Yes, you wanted to see me," she said.

"What do you see, Serena?" her mother asked with anger.

"My report card."

"But what are the letters my neive daughter?"

"It's straight B's, why are you asking me this? Are B's not good enough to make?"

"NO! We care what you make on you grade card, and we are not happy with what you got."

She whispered to herself, "That is the only thing that you care about me."

Kenji asked being annoyed, "What was that young lady?"

"Oh nothing, it's not like you cared in the first place."

Her mother yelled at her, "That's it! No meals for the next 2 days, and you get to do yours and Akane's chores for a month! Now go to your room, and go to sleep."

"But it's only 6:00," Serena was slapped to the ground.

She said nothing and ran toward her room. Serena plopped on her sleeping bag.

Crying her eyes out and thinking, 'I hate them! I hate them all! Those inconsiderate, distasteful, insignificant, pieces of hell, I can't believe I live in this family. They give Akane everything she wants, and treat me like I'm their slave. I wish there was someone out there that won't do this to me.' She cried herself to sleep.

Serena had to get up early to finish her homework, start the chores, and enough time to get ready for school. She stayed quiet for a while until she had to do the dishes. Akane strolls in the kitchen with the sneering delight she always has every morning.

Akane said, "Here are some more dishes for you to do, sister."

"But those are clean, Akane," Serena replied.

Akane dropped one of the glass plates, and shattered it into shards.

"What was that?" their mother asked with concern.

"Serena broke one of you plates _**on purpose!**_" she lied to her mother.

"What? That is absolutely absurd! You don't believe her do you mom?" with a little hope left in her.

"I believe you," she felt relieved, "I believed you lied again, and blaming it on your sister."

Serena was shocked on what her mother said to her.

Irene grab hold of Serena and said into her ear, "This will only hurt a little bit."

Her mother grabbed Serena's right arm and twisted it so hard to bleed and broke a bone. Then she slapped her on the face and kicking her in various places in random times. Serena screamed as if there was no hope left for her to gather up. Irene told Serena to walk to school and Akane got to drive her car to school.

Serena complained, "Mom, it's raining! I have no raincoat, no umbrella, and you told Akane to take the car to school to have something that rightfully belongs to me. Don't I have the decency to have something to myself without her using it first?"

"I don't care if you get a cold just get to school. I don't think you have the qualifications to be in this family, and from now on you will refer me as Mrs. Tsukino."

She was furious at her mother and ran out of the house. All she had left was her school uniform on, her backpack, and a shattered with a broken arm.

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than my other beginners, but this was second novel I've ever written. I just never got to putting it up when I got it done.**_

_**ReviewCookie!**_


End file.
